Wireless devices such as cell phones, Blackberries, two-way pagers, wireless headsets and keyboards, etc. have become an integral part of today's lifestyle. This is especially true in the business world where voice communication, e-mail, instant messaging, electronic calendars, etc. have become the standard way of conducting business operations. It has been recognized that wireless devices can be used as tracking devices (via integrated GPS chips), staging areas for Denial of Service (DoS) and other attacks, as well as “roving bugs” wherein attackers remotely turn on device microphones to eavesdrop.
Accordingly, concerns have been raised regarding use of wireless devices for espionage. For example, concerns exist regarding use of wireless devices for corporate espionage. When executives or other corporate members meet to discuss internal strategies and operations, they wish to do so without the fear of divulging their entire meeting to competing corporations. One possible reaction to the threat of introducing wireless devices into proprietary meetings is to completely ban them from meeting rooms and other sensitive areas of corporate activity. This solution is unacceptable in some situations as meeting participants may need to be reachable, even when they are in meetings, as evidenced by the growing proliferation of Blackberry devices.